The present invention relates to a process or method for producing detergent, laundry products, cleaning and rinsing agents, disinfectants and/or preservatives and multiway, i.e., recyclable, reusable and returnable receptacles, particularly for carrying out the process or method of the invention. In particular, this invention concerns a process for the production of pressed, molded and at least partially porous detergent, laundry products, cleaning and rinsing agents, disinfectants and/or preservatives without using a preheated melt or solution, in which a prefabricated premix consisting of powdery and/or granular active substances is prepared with or without mixing the prefabricated mixture with a binder, is then filled into a suitably molded, returnable receptacle and compacted by pressure, so as to form a compact block solidified in the receptacle and having a powder structure.
The invention also relates to returnable receptacles for carrying out the process or method of the invention, i.e., recyclable, returnable receptacles, and which are open on the top as well as conically widening upwards, which can be used for containing liquids, solid or powdery detergents, laundry products, cleaning and rinsing agents, disinfectants and/or preservatives, and particularly for carrying out the above-mentioned process in association with dishwashing and laundry machines. In particular, this invention concerns reusable or recyclable, detergent, laundry product, cleaning and rinsing agent, disinfectant and/or preservative containing, returnable receptacles especially suitable for use in association with laundry machines, which are constructed in such a way that detergent, laundry product, cleaning and rinsing agent, disinfectant and/or preservative is dispensed from the receptacle when a flow of aqueous liquid is impinged or impinges upon a surface of the detergent, laundry product, cleaning and rinsing agent, disinfectant and/or preservative, which is exposed thereto. Finally, the invention relates to the use of these returnable receptacles. With respect to the receptacles, including the lids therefor, according to the invention, it is relevant that both the filled and closed receptacles as well as the empty receptacles and the lids are constructed so that they are stackable with each other.